


We All Have A Hell

by Rakill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Murder, Necrophilia, One Shot, Rape, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is plagued by Kagome Higurashi and has finally found his next prey. He indulges himself in her to stop the beast tormenting him. [Won first place in the Dokuga_contest challenge 'Nightmare']





	We All Have A Hell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This is not a HEA or nice or anything. This has rape. This has murder. It's messed up and I'm just warning you now that if you don't like any of that then please don't read this.   
> I do not own anything in this. The lyrics are from the song ...and we all have a hell by From First To Last and no I don't own that song either. I just rather like the song and thought it a good song for this story.
> 
> Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Be sure to check out the facebook group for Sesshomaru and Kagome fan fiction lovers.

_Every day gets worse, locked in a vice my thoughts perverse…_

The things he would do to the girl he had been hunting were unspeakable for most people, humans in general. But Sesshomaru was no human nor was he a normal being; he was a youkai and very proud of his heritage. His lips lifted just a little as he thought of the raven haired beauty, Kagome, who will soon be squirming and screaming under him as he pounded his rather large cock into her tight sheath. He knew she was a virgin for the sweet smell of it swirled and danced around him, taunting him with its innocence and purity. It only made the hunt all the better for him, knowing that he will be the first and the last to indulge in the girl. The thought of her virginal blood stained on his cock made him shiver and his beast rise more to the surface.

He had always been more beast than man, but he had control over it when he worked at his office or was in public where society could see him. He held his reputation very high and never wanted the people who worked with him to see how true to his nature he could be. But when he had set his predatory gaze on her for the first time, his composure and ‘humanity’ went right out the door and he wanted nothing more than to see the little bitch bleed.

How they met wasn’t much of a meeting but more of their eyes locked and they knew their roles perfectly well. He had haunted that specific bar for a while and never had he seen the girl there before until that night. He had been seated at the bar sipping on his aged whisky on the rocks when his thoughts that were of no significance were broken. He heard a sweet melody of a voice that rose above and singled itself from the crowd of loud voices. He had turned his body and his eyes automatically locked on a young raven haired girl, who scribbled quickly on a notepad. His eyes scanned over her, from her dark wavy locks to the curve of her waist to her nicely shaped hips down to her perfect thighs. He had shivered as he thought of those delectable thighs wrapped tightly around him, pushing him deeper into her and not knowing where he began and where she ended.

She turned away from the table of men, in that moment her bright blue eyes settled onto him and they only stared at each other. She had frozen in her movement like a deer in headlight and the swirl of her anxiety mixed with her sweet smell of arousal. She had been attracted to him when she saw him, but she had avoided him as well. She knew that he was a dangerous creature and read every neon sign screaming at her not to approach him nor talk to him.

She had been smart for that. But she hadn’t been smart enough to protect herself from him, for then she had become the hunted and he so hoped that she would give him a chase.

Each day he returned, and each day he watched her and learned as much of her as he could just by watching her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her during the days he was at work. He couldn’t sleep at night when he would leave from watching her outside her house.

_You must wonder why I look at you that way, tonight I will make my way into your house…_

He knew she knew that he was watching her; she was confused and anxious. He could smell her arousal for him, her longing to approach him and talk to him. But every night he would return and watch her from the corner of his eyes or when she had her back turned, she would feel the tension but didn’t know from what.

He had known exactly what it was that she felt but delighted that she had been so oblivious from what would happen.

She begged him with her body language for him to be the one to approach her. She would sway her hips more when she walked by him, or she would play with her hair as she would turn her head to look at him with her doe eyes. But he knew that soon she would get what she asked for, but not in a romantic way by any means.

By the fifth night, he had enough of toying around and wanted to finally feast on his prey.

  
_I must; I’m lusting for your body, skin looks tight, I think I just might have to take a bite…_

All of his sanity had gone out the door and all that was left and welcomed was his beast that had taken over him. He had not released the thing in such a long time that when it came out, it stretched and released more of a thrill through his whole body. He reveled in the feeling of his demonic side and knew that he would enjoy the night with her supple body. She looked so delectable that he couldn’t pass it up. The girl had sealed her fate by meeting his golden gaze with just a simple glance. She had tried to avoid him but he knew and she knew that it was all futile and that the fate had been sealed. He would be the one to enjoy her body and he knew that he would always cherish it.

Just simple glances and watching her had not been enough for him and it was time. He wanted to pierce his fangs into her tight skin and feel the rush of her sweet blood ooze into his mouth then slide down his throat. He wanted to quell the thirst he had for her and the madness he had been under for little under a week and it had to be stopped. The beast within him snarled with want and rage for there was nothing he could do but finally indulge in their prize.

She had been naïve for not driving, but at the same time it only made the hunt more thrilling for him. Instead she had walked a couple of blocks to her small house. He trailed far behind her as he watched the sway of her hips; it only made him think for a split second that she knew that he had been following her. The scent that rolled off of her made it clear that she had not been aware of his following. With each step she took, her buttocks moved and wiggled that had only stoked him more. He had already been hard for her but as he had watched, it made it painful.

_But I know one will turn to three or four or more, my little whore…_

The little bitch had been asking for it. She should have been more aware with her surroundings, she should have been more aware of what she had been dealing with. He knew deep down that once he would sink his fangs into her soft tissue that he would lose all control of himself. He wouldn’t just relieve himself once with her; he would milk everything out of her that she had and more.

He felt no guilt, no sympathy, the only thing he felt was that he was on top of the food chain and the girl, Kagome, was on the bottom and she was his next meal.

_Tonight, tonight she’s not alone (can you taste the wicked in the room?)_

He shoved his claws into his pockets and watched her every single movement. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes; he collected all the scents that were around them and a feral grin spread across his lips.

They were all alone and no one was around. She had picked the worst night to walk home, especially by herself. He opened his eyes and narrowed them down on the girl who continued to walk down the sidewalk oblivious.

The night was surely on his side; he had morphed into it and moved silently, chasing his prey. Fog swirled around and made it much harder for her to take notice that she was being followed. But the little girl would never know what hit her when it was time to take what was his.

She approached a small house; the sounds of keys jingling broke the silence and made him hold his breath. He waited across the street, hidden in the cover of shadows. A light breeze blew and with it brought the fresh smell of her and once again her sweet innocence clouded his mind and hit him like a ton of bricks. He held back a snarl and watched as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

His eyes kept steady on the house and watched as a few lights lit up and her silhouette could be seen. Slowly, he crept closer to the house and grabbed the doorknob; he turned it slightly and smirked. She hadn’t locked her own door. That would have at least protected her and given her just a little more time before he found a different way into the house.

He opened the door slowly and heard her footsteps in a different room. He stepped in and closed the door silently, he then locked it. The front room was dark and he knew the girl wouldn’t linger back for anything. He stood quietly against a wall and listened to her movements and soft humming. It had sent chills through him as he listened to her melodic hum; it only made it much more eerie and he fucking loved it.  

He waited for the right moment when all her lights were turned off and she was in her bed, ready for him.

_Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young, by morning her soul will be gone, gone._

  
When the lights had all been turned off and he heard the creak of her bed, he moved silently through the small house. He found himself standing outside her bedroom door, peered in at the laying form of Kagome. Her black hair was spread around her head on the white pillow like a dark halo. Her long dark eyelashes were fanned against her pale skin of her cheeks. He slowly made his way to the side of her bed and stared down at her.

Finally, they were all alone where no one could hear them.

_I did a beautiful thing, relax baby, that’s a good girl…_

He couldn’t be patient anymore as he stood there by her bedside and watched her sleep. He had to indulge and the pain of his hardened member was killing him, along with the scratching deep within himself from the beast that snarled and clawed at him to take what was rightfully theirs. He snatched the blanket away from her, his beast grinning from her wild reaction. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She whipped her head around and truly let out a bone chilling scream as she saw him.

“That’s right, scream.” He said roughly.

He jerked her out of bed by her tiny arm and had her dangle in front of him. He leaned in and buried his nose into her neck as he took in a deep breath and smelled her fear and arousal. The little bitch was still turned on and even more so now.

“Who are you!? What are you doing!?” she screamed. It had only added more thrill and excitement to him.

He pulled away from her neck and started to rip her shirt and her shorts off. No bra and no panties, such a bad girl. He looked up into her eyes that were wide and her mouth open as if she were prepared to scream again.

“Your worst nightmare.” His voice no longer sounded like his own; it rumbled and vibrated and it was deeper.

She sucked back a breath and he didn’t waste time and crushed his lips against hers. She tasted divine, much better than he had imagined her to taste. He forced his tongue through her lips and dueled with her tongue.

_You’re like my work of art, I can control, I can contort any position that I wish…_

She squirmed against him and pushed at his strong shoulders, and she started to kick at his legs. Nothing worked and he didn’t budge. He continued to crush his lips against hers and their teeth met a few times. He growled as she bit down on his tongue. He roared and pulled away from her. He threw her back on the bed and had to think fast what to use to bind her with. His clawed fingers went straight to his tie and loosened it then he pulled it off. He caught her retreating form and snarled in her face as he quickly wrapped her wrists with his tie then knotted the end of the tie to the bed. She was going nowhere.

“Please don’t do this.” She begged and squirmed, she didn’t realize that with her squirming it put more friction against his body. He groaned and pushed his hips against hers and grinded against her.

“Scream all you want, no one will hear you.” He whispered hoarsely and pulled away from her.

She kicked her feet around and he shook his head from his aggravation. He got off her and stood by the bed and watched her squirm and scream as loud as she could. He felt himself grin and he started to undress himself as he continued to look down at her. He reached down to his hardened member and rubbed it roughly.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” he snarled.

She looked at him then looked down at his thick cock in his claws. Her eyes went wide and she tried to back away on the bed but her tied hands prevented her.

He climbed back on the bed and covered her little body with large one. He pushed her legs apart and got between her thighs and had her wrap her legs around his waist. She tried to push him away, she tried to kick him, but he refused to budge. He was finally going to get what he had been wanting.

_I make my fantasy reality, hold still, it will be over soon…_

He pushed himself into her tight sheath, he moaned, she screamed and he started to rock his hips against hers. His tempo built up and he moved hard against and in her. He leaned down into her neck and let out snarls and moans as she screamed and bucked her hips against his; he knew she was trying to buck him off but her movements were so weak. His claws went to her hips and held on tightly to keep her still.

“You feel so fucking good.” He snarled and started to feel a cloud of darkness spill over him.

He was losing himself; he could see spots and feel his body going numb and his cock becoming more sensitive. He pounded faster into her so he could release then leave. But the faster he moved, the more screams she let out and the faster he lost himself. He snarled and sunk his fangs into her neck. His claws dug into the skin of her hips and he could feel bone.

The screams, the blood, the fucking… it was all amazing to him.

It happened, he couldn’t stop himself and didn’t know if he wanted to or not. She had let out one tiny moan and it sent him over. He reared his head from her neck and howled as he pounded harder against her. The sounds of her screams and the slapping of flesh filled the room and it only made him continue and want more.

More.

He roared and pulled out of her quickly, he flipped her around not caring that he broke her arms in the doing. Her screams filled the room and it turned him on more. He pushed back into her and squeezed on her ass as he pounded hard.

He had to go harder; he had to fill her all the way. He pushed deeper into her and snarled at the sweet sensation.

“You’re hurting me! My arms!” she screamed.

He hissed and ignored her cries as he continued his relentless pounding.

“I’m breaking!” she screamed further.

He put one clawed hand on her lower back and squeezed on as the other claw held onto her ass and he continued to pound with all his strength. He was about to cum, he could feel the sweet sensation curl and clench in his lower stomach and his heavy sac slapped against her ass that only added more sweet sensations for him.

_Tonight, tonight she’s not alone_  
(Can you taste the wicked in the room?)  
Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young  
By morning her soul will be gone, gone, gone, gone

He came inside of her and crushed himself closer to her as he knotted inside of her. He waited and hissed each time she would try to wiggle her way out from under him. He snapped at her ear and held onto it. She let out a sob and held still, he released her ear and felt himself starting to unknot. If he had been in the right mind, he would have pulled out of her, dressed himself and left.

But that wasn’t the case.

Instead, he started to fuck her again. He couldn’t get enough of her and it was killing him, or in her case, it was killing her.

At some point during the night, as he fucked her, he listened to her blood curdling cries and screams then they started to garble and sound wet. He heard the snap of bones and he looked down at his pelvis and watched his bloody cock retreat from her then slam back into her. Her hips looked unusual and bones protruded from her and made nasty noises as they grinded and broke more.

The beast in him grinned as he realized that he had fucked her to death. He pulled her limp but still warm body against him as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her. He let out snarls as he once again came inside of her and knotted.

He breathed hard and ran his claws along her body and squeezed onto her breasts as he waited for the unknotting.

He lifted his nose in the air and took in a deep breath, the smell of his fucking, her innocence, her death and everything else swirled in and filled his lungs. He looked down at her and pulled out as soon as he could.

He got up from the bed and dressed himself slowly and he looked around the room then back at the distorted body of Kagome. She was in an awkward position, her arms twisted and broken, her head was turned so that he could see her eyes that was glazed over and still wet from her tears. Her mouth was parted with a silent cry; her neck was torn open from him taking her blood. She was lying on her stomach and her ass was in the air, but bones protruded from her waist and her once round ass looked flat and deflated.

He truly fucked her up.

_I blend with the walls so I won’t be seen_  
My love, you smell so…  
I took one good look,  
I followed you home.

He reached over her and grabbed his bloodied tie and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked once more at her face and turned and left the room. He glanced around the house and then left all together. He stepped outside to the brisk morning air and watched as the sun started to rise and turn the sky into shades of pink and blue.

He felt sated and he felt back to normal…

As normal as he could get, anyways.

He had many skeletons in his closet but the one that he was most proud of and felt quelled from, was Kagome Higurashi. He would truly miss that one the most. But it was time that he took his leave and disappears for a while. He wasn’t worried of getting caught, even with all the evidence of his semen. The previous cases with other girls had been ‘unsolved’ and put into the cold case files. He knew the same would happen with this girl and life will go on and he will find another to indulge in.

He took a step then another as he walked away from the house, a feral grin spread across his lips.

Life was good for Sesshomaru Taisho.  


End file.
